Transcription:InuYasha
(A girl is seen watching TV and her dad comes in with a can of beer.) Dad: Come on, honey, the Red-Wings game is on. Girl: No, Dad, I'm watching InuYasha. (We cut to the TV screen, where the program is being shown.) InuYasha: Kagome, you look similar to Kikyo. Kagome: Inuyasha, I am just a school girl. InuYasha: Curse Kaede's magic! Without the Jewel of the Four Souls, I'll never be a full demon! (We flip back the the girl and her dad.) Dad: What...the...f***?! Girl: irritated Dad, shush! (The girl's father sighs, and takes a drink of his beer. Throughout the next three scenes all fade, we hear more lines from the television as the two watch.) InuYasha: 'Kikyo shot me with an arrow when I tried to steal the jewel. '''Kagome: '''I will not let you have the jewel. (''fade) 'InuYasha: '''I'm not a dog, but I sometimes lift my leg to pee. '''Kagome: '''You ''do indeed ''look like a dog! ''(fade) ''Sit, boy! Oddly enough, I also lift my leg to pee, although you wouldn't think so. ''(We cut back to the front of the television, where the end credits are rolling, and then the girl grabs the remote and switches off the TV.) '''Girl: '''Now, ''that'' was a good episode. '''Dad: Wait, it's over? W-when's it on again? Girl: '''Ugh, stupid Adult Swim only shows it on Saturdays now. '''Dad: shocked What?! I'm not waiting the whole f***ing week to find out whether InuYasha and Kagome get together! Come on! (He grabs his daughter and takes her along, and then they are seen driving through traffic.) ''F***! Best Buy's closed! Maybe Target's still open! '''Girl:' Dad, you are seriously weirding me out! (We cut back to the living room, where the girl comes in to see her dad watching more of InuYasha.) Dad, I want to watch Gossip Girl- Dad: Ssh! Inuyasha's on! Girl: I know it's on! You've been watching the DVDs for eight hours! (Just then, her mom comes in.) Mom: Honey, did you go to work today? Dad: Yep! Girl: '''disbelief No, you didn't! '''Dad: I meant, "my life's work". (The family is then seen eating dinner, where the girl's dad is wearing an InuYasha costume.) Mom: Do you like the meatloaf, dear? Dad: I'm pretending it's demon food since I'm a half demon. (The girl is then seen resting in her bedroom an InuYasha poster on one of her walls with faint thumping noises in the room next to her, which causes a shelf above her head to shake.) Mom: '''Oh, Barry... '''Dad: '''Call me "InuYasha"! '''Mom: Yes, InuYasha! Dad: 'Yeah, Kagome, I'm giving it to you! ''(The girl, getting agitated by the sounds, rolls over onto one side.) '' '''Wife: '''Do me, InuYasha! ''(One squeaky rubber toy cat falls from the shelf, onto her head, pissing her off, and down to the floor.) '''Dad: Oh, I'm throwing you, Kagome! (The girl, now fed up with the noises, covers her head with her pillows and groans in frustration. We then cut to the following day, where the girl is seen watching more TV and Dad, still dressed as InuYasha, comes in with another can of beer.) Dad: desperate Honey, the Red-Wings are on. Girl: '''and close to tears Dad, ''please ''just let me watch Gossip Girl! '''Dad: Ooh, who's that? Is that boy going steady with that girl? I could really get into this show! (The girl, having had enough of her dad's obsession, lets out a yell of aggravation, changes the channel to where the Red-Wings are playing, and storms off. Dad then sits on the couch.) And Dad wins. (He takes another sip, and we cut to the static screen.) Category:Transcriptions